


Taste of Home

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_creatures, Dom/sub Undertones, HP Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma, Voyeurism, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Severus Snape, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Remus wants to complete his pack. He doesn't realise Draco is the answer. Draco wants to shag a couple of fit older men.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback





	Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt s22 from 2019:
> 
> Prompter: smirkingcat  
> Creature: Werewolf  
> Pairing: Severus/Draco/Remus  
> Prompt: Each werewolf comes to the point in life where he needs to have a pack just to go on. Remus is finding/building/drawn/caught into his pack.  
> Squicks: Remus/Tonks, infidelity  
> Maximum Rating: Any/All  
> Anything else?: Remus can be the alpha, but I am also fine if he isn‘t - totally up to you
> 
> Thank you for reading!

When Draco Malfoy appeared on Remus’ doorstep, Remus stopped and stared. He was the last wolf Remus thought would come to him. Then Severus appeared in the doorway. 

“Hello, Draco,” Severus said. “Please come in.”

Draco stood in the lounge at Spinner’s End, looking like a fish out of water. His thin, cruel lips were even opening and closing like he was suffocating. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Severus said politely.

Draco looked at Remus, then at Severus. He ducked his head. “Yes, please,” he mumbled.

They sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with fragile teacups that had once belonged to Severus’ nan. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Remus said. Severus touched his thigh under the table.

Draco gulped. He was tall, too tall, and his fingers were pale and finely-drawn. He looked ill. He looked like he hadn’t seen the sun in ages. There were delicate bruises under his eyes, a dark lavender. 

“I need help,” he said, his grey gaze cast downward. 

Remus shifted and tightened his grip on the teacup. “What kind of help?”

“I’m sure you can sense what I am now.” Draco faltered, licking those cruel lips. “At the very least, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumours.”

“You are a werewolf now,” Severus said softly. 

“Yes,” Draco breathed. 

Remus shifted again. He looked at Severus, then at Draco. He didn’t like the way Severus’ eyes softened as he stared at Draco. Remus stood, kicking his chair back. “I don’t want you here, Malfoy.”

Draco stiffened. He didn’t look up. “I’m not sure if that’s for you to decide. We’re in Severus’ house, are we not?”

Snarling, Remus gripped Draco by the throat. He forced the young man’s head up and forced him to look into his eyes. Remus pressed his thumb into Draco’s airway. “You are just a pup,” Remus said quietly, “so I will stop myself from ripping out your throat. If you would like to remain under this roof, if you would like to remain _alive_ , you better acknowledge my dominance.”

Draco swung his wide, panicked gaze to Severus. Severus remained in his seat, his face clear of emotion. “You better do what he says,” Severus said. “Remus is my Alpha.”

Whimpering, Draco looked at Remus and nodded. Remus leaned down and licked his pale cheek. “Now my scent is on you,” he growled. 

“I will do whatever you say,” Draco said, choked.

Remus released him. “The full moon is in a week. You have until then to fall into line, or you’re out.”

Hot tears trailed down Draco’s cheeks. “And if I don’t fall into line? Will you let me go?”

Remus stared at him for a long moment. He was debating whether or not Draco had the capability of being an Alpha, of being _Severus’_ Alpha. “Yes,” Remus said finally. “But if you try to take power, if you try to take what’s _mine_ , I will kill you.”

Draco nodded shakily. He wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m new to all this and - and submission doesn’t come naturally to me.”

“You will learn,” Severus said. “Take it from me.”

*

Draco lay in bed in the attic, the roof slanting like a blade over his head. He stared at the cobwebs and shivered. Rain battered the windows, demanding to be let in. Draco curled on his side and cast another warming charm.

He hadn’t a clue what he was doing at Spinner’s End. He didn’t want to be under Lupin’s thumb; he didn’t want to be under anyone’s thumb.

He was a werewolf now. He was a werewolf who was into men, _older_ men. Greyback had known that. He’d taken advantage of it. Not that Draco had ever wanted Greyback; but he hadn’t been given a choice. He hadn’t been given a choice in any of it. 

The old house was waking up beneath him. He thought about how Severus and Lupin slept in the same bed, how he’d seen them kiss through a half-open door. Of course he hadn’t needed to see the kiss to know. Severus had Lupin’s scent all over him. Draco touched his own cheek. Now Lupin was on him, too. 

When Draco wandered downstairs, after a long battle with himself to get out of bed, he found Lupin in the kitchen wrapped up in a comfy jumper and fiddling with the kettle. Lupin smiled warmly at him, and Draco froze in the doorway. Lupin had never looked at him like that. 

“Want a cup of tea?” Lupin said kindly.

Draco dropped his gaze. “Yes, please.”

Lupin growled a little, and Draco went pink. Draco was showing submission and Lupin liked it. 

Lupin moved around him as he fixed their tea. He was doing it the Muggle way, his wand tucked away in his pocket. Draco sat down at the old table. 

“Where is Severus?” Draco said.

“That’s none of your concern.” Lupin set down the teapot and milk and sugar on the table. 

Draco traced the faded flowers on the awful yellow tablecloth. He watched his finger and not Lupin. 

Lupin poured his tea. “How do you take it? Lots of milk and sugar?”

“Yes.”

“I thought so.” There was a smile in Lupin’s voice.

Draco glanced up. They made eye contact, and he stared into Lupin’s golden gaze for a second too long. Lupin growled again, a sharp, low sound. A warning. Draco ducked his head again.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I know.” Lupin pushed a teacup into Draco’s hands. Draco drank gratefully. “Severus likes you. I like you. We both want you to be safe. You are a werewolf now. That means the rules have changed.”

“Yes.” Draco sipped his hot tea. Tears pricked his eyes. “I want you to teach me the proper way of doing things.”

“We will start with how you phrased that request. I don’t care what you _want_ , Draco. You need to ask me nicely.”

Hot tension shot through Draco. Lupin’s voice had gone low again, and the sound slithered through him and settled deep in his belly. His mouth went dry. Draco awkwardly dropped to his knees and crawled to Lupin, presenting his vulnerable neck. He didn’t know what he was doing; not really. He was just following a new instinct that urged submission.

Lupin spread his legs for Draco. It wasn’t a sexual thing, not yet. Draco asked Lupin’s scuffed shoes: “Will you please show me the proper way? I don’t know what I’m doing. Please, I need your help.”

After a moment of hesitation, Lupin brought his hands up to card through Draco’s hair. He tugged Draco’s head back to stare into his eyes. Draco tried to look away, but Lupin took him by the chin. “Do you want to be a member of this pack, Draco?”

“I didn’t know two wolves could be a pack.”

“Yes.”

Draco gulped. “I want to be protected.”

“I can protect you.”

“I want … please, will you love me?”

“Yes, I will love you, little pup. I will love you if you love me.”

“And Severus?” Draco glanced at Lupin, then quickly looked away.

“I want you to stay away from Severus.”

“Forever?”

“No, not forever.”

Draco gulped again. “May I ask why … sir?” He felt something shift in Lupin; Lupin was opening up, warming up. He would call Lupin “sir” for now on. 

Lupin gently tilted his head up. He stared into Draco’s eyes, and the look made Draco’s toes curl. Lupin’s eyes darkened into molten gold. “Severus is _mine_. Do you know what that means?”

“It means I can’t touch him, sir.”

“You can’t look at him. You can’t touch him. I don’t want you to even _think_ about him.”

“Can I think about you, sir?”

Another growl. Then Lupin splayed his warm hand against Draco’s cheek, his thumb tracing Draco’s sharp cheekbone and slipping down to his lips. “Only if you are good, little pup. Understand?”

Draco nodded quickly. “Yes, sir. I understand, sir.”

Lupin’s nose twitched. Draco was getting hard and Lupin could smell it. They both could smell it. “Get back up and drink your tea,” Lupin said softly.

Draco did what he was told. The tea had gone cold. Lupin left him at the table.

*

Draco had nightmares now. Black images sluiced through his mind, made him cry out, made him bite until there was blood. Greyback chased him in his dreams; he chased him for hours, for days, and he always caught up to him, just like in reality. Draco would never forget the feeling of Greyback’s hot breath against his neck and the sharp agony of his fangs tearing into the tender flesh of his jugular.

Draco would never forget what it felt like when Greyback mounted him, when he took his innocence and his humanity. He’d still been bleeding from the attack; he’d still been destroyed. Greyback had wanted to destroy him further. 

Draco would forever be a monster because of Greyback. He would forever be outrunning him.

It was sometime after midnight, and Draco was tossing and turning in his old creaky bed in the attic. He wasn’t awake, not really. He felt underwater; he felt choked by the terrible memories bearing down on him. 

The door opened quietly. Draco sat up and went for his wand. It was Lupin.

“It’s just me,” Lupin said. He sat down on the bed and took Draco’s wand from his hand and placed it gently on the table. “Go back to sleep. I’m here now.”

Draco let himself lay back down. He was drenched in sweat and his chest was still beating up and down. Lupin smelled like sex; he smelled like Severus. Draco closed his eyes and tried to forget everything.

A cool palm caressed his forehead. Draco mewled quietly and pressed into the touch. “Shh,” Lupin said. “Everything’s okay. You are safe.” His hand carded through Draco’s hair, over and over. He was petting Draco. 

“Thank you, sir.” Warmth washed over Draco and he fell quickly asleep.

*

A few days slipped away. Draco tried to make himself useful around the house. He did the washing up after every meal and kept the kitchen spotless. He swept and mopped, and even used a Muggle carpet sweeper in the lounge. He spent hours flipping through Severus’ collection of books. He smelled him on the pages. He smelled Severus everywhere.

Draco wasn’t good at being good. He didn’t like to be told no. Lupin had told him not to think about Severus so now that was all he did. It wasn’t as if he found his old professor attractive. It wasn’t as if he’d nurtured a schoolboy crush on him. But he couldn’t deny that the wolf inside him wanted Severus. The wolf wanted Lupin, too.

More than anything, Draco wanted to ask Severus about his lycanthropy. It was only recently he’d heard the rumours about Severus being a werewolf. How long had he managed to keep it a secret? Had he been a werewolf back in Hogwarts, when he’d haunted the dungeons and stalked around like an angry bat? 

As Draco cleaned, he thought longingly of Severus. He just wanted to see him. He just wanted to press his nose to his neck, his groin, and drink his fill. 

Lupin watched him like a hawk. It was like he could read Draco’s mind. Severus spent most of his days in the potions laboratory in the cellar and Lupin growled loudly whenever Draco got close to the cellar door. 

Then one night, Draco saw Severus and Lupin fucking. It was an accident. Draco had been up in the attic trying to sleep. Another storm battered the house, and Draco suddenly needed the toilet. He scurried downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake anyone up, or at least that’s what he told himself. 

He passed their bedroom and halted. Their bedroom door was wide open, and the mattress was groaning. He heard quiet whimpering and heavy breathing. He moved into the doorway to get a better view. 

They were two moon-lit shadows. Lupin knew Draco was there; his predatory gaze glittered in the darkness. 

“Turn on the light,” Lupin grunted. 

For a moment, Draco didn’t know if Lupin spoke to him; but when no light came on, he reached for the Muggle switch on the wall. The lamp overhead emitted a dusty yellow, and the shadows escaped to the corners. 

Draco blinked. They were on the bed, Severus on his hands and knees with Lupin buggering him from behind. Lupin tightened his hold on Severus and quickened his thrusts. They were both watching Draco. Severus looked absolutely wrecked; his mouth hung open, his face flushed and sweaty. His eyes were lidded and needy. Lupin bore down, grinding into his arse, and Severus cried out. 

Draco couldn’t look away. He felt frozen, like someone had cast a Body-Bind Curse on him. He never thought Severus could look like this. He never thought either of them could look so debauched. 

“Fuck,” Lupin stuttered, really giving it to Severus now. Their flesh smacked together.

Draco reached down to touch himself. He was hard but he also needed to piss. His full bladder only added to his arousal.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Lupin commanded. 

Draco dropped his hand and his cock surged. He was desperate to join their pleasure and it was so hot that Lupin wasn’t letting him. Draco didn’t think he’d ever been so aroused; but he did feel the wolf inside him, and the wolf wanted more, he wanted so much more. 

Staring into Lupin’s eyes, Draco took a step forward. Severus groaned quietly and Lupin snarled. 

Lupin stopped his thrusting to stare Draco down, still deep inside Severus. They were both so close, Draco could smell it. He marvelled at Lupin’s control. 

Lupin bared his teeth. “Get. Out.”

Heart thudding, Draco dashed to the toilet. He slammed the door and pressed against it. He switched on the Muggle electric light and stared at himself in the old cloudy mirror. His face was terribly red, like a child caught stealing a sweet, but something dark and feral glinted in his eyes. He wasn’t a child anymore. He was dangerous. Lupin knew it and Draco was beginning to understand.

*

The next morning arrived with weak milky sunlight and the neighbours having a wall-shaking row. Downstairs, Lupin was frying eggs and sausage, and he’d only made tea for himself.

Draco understood he was being punished. Still he said, “It’s eight in the morning. What do those gits need to scream about?”

Lupin sipped his tea carefully, his expression bland. “Perhaps something happened last night that really pushed them over the edge.”

Draco gulped and looked away. Lupin’s bland gaze felt like a threat. Draco wanted to crawl over to Lupin and beg forgiveness. “What would you like me to do, sir?” he asked quietly.

“You can go to Tesco. We need milk.”

“Yes, sir.”

A bitter wind attacked Draco once he was outside. Draco didn’t like leaving Spinner’s End, and Lupin knew that. There were too many Muggles, too many screaming machines. What were they called again? _Automobiles_.

Draco huddled in his coat and hurried along. The Muggle world was just so loud and bright. He felt like Muggles followed him, came after him, their loud, grotesque mouths gaping. 

Tesco beamed like a spaceship. That was another Muggle word he’d learned: _Spaceship_. He felt like an alien walking into the freezing building. More machines surrounded him, humming, growling. They kept the Muggle food cold, and Draco was afraid to touch them. His wand lay heavy and useless in his pocket. He could attempt a spell or two here, but he was convinced the technology would just eat his magic up. In this white-light alien environment, he was a captive.

A bloody stench radiated from the back of the shop. Draco followed his nose without thinking. The stench was overpowering, indescribable. It was captivating. 

Draco stopped in front of a glass counter that contained row upon row of fresh red meat. He pressed his face to the glass, unable to stop himself. He felt a hunger so powerful that drool escaped his mouth in slimy stings. 

“Oi!” said the man behind the counter. “Stop smearing the glass with your filthy nose!”

Snarling, Draco looked up at the man. He was no longer himself. He was a beast, a monster; he was ready to heap over the counter and tear out the man’s throat. The man saw something in Draco’s face that made him step back and raise his hands.

“I want no trouble, lad,” the man said. “Either buy something or get out.”

Draco closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Another snarl rumbled in his chest. He sounded _ridiculous_. His mother and father would be _ashamed_. Merlin, no. He shouldn’t think about them, not now, not ever. He opened his eyes again, the harsh artificial light burning through him. He forced himself to turn around and walk away. 

The tears came then. He kept his head down, trying to hide his pain. Hot salt burned down his cheeks. No one could see him cry. _No one_. He quickened his steps and breathed a sigh of relief when he escaped the shop. 

The wind had picked up, and it stole the moisture from his face. He cried harder. There were Muggles everywhere. He needed to get back to Spinner’s End … he needed to lock himself away in the attic. He ran.

There was something wrong with his nose. He smelled _everything_. The streets reeked of flesh and paper. There was a corner chippy, and Draco smelled salty frying oil and rotting fish guts. He wanted to crawl into its rubbish bin and devour everything inside. He imagined himself doing it. He imagined himself sucking on old bones and slurping down putrid innards. Maybe he would get lucky and encounter some stale chips. 

When he finally reached Spinner’s End, he slammed the front door behind him and raced up the stairs to the attic. Once in his bedroom, he tore off his coat and kicked off his boots, and slithered under the cold threadbare duvet. His sobs made his whole body convulse. 

It was only a matter of time before he became a murderer. That was the truth. He’d better accept it sooner rather than later. He was a monster now, a _wolf_. Thank Merlin his parents were dead because the shame would have killed them. 

He choked on a sob. _His parents were dead_. He hated thinking of it. He wanted to imagine them back at the manor, peaceful, safe. He wanted to imagine them happy. His parents were dead and the only person he could trust was Severus. 

There was a soft knock on the door. Draco wanted to scream _Go away!_ but he knew it was Lupin. He could smell him through the door. 

“Can I come in, Draco?” Lupin asked gently. 

_No!_. “Yes.”

Lupin came into the room. Draco didn’t look at him, didn’t even acknowledge him, and he waited for Lupin to snarl at him. But Lupin eased on the bed and carded his fingers through Draco’s hair.

“What’s wrong, love?” he said softly. 

Draco squeezed his eyes closed. He leaned into Lupin’s touch. It felt so good to be touched, to be cared for. “I want to kill everything,” Draco whispered into his pillow. “I can’t stop smelling blood.”

“It’s only a few days before the full moon.”

“I _hate_ it. I don’t want to be like this.”

Lupin took a deep, steady breath. “That can’t be helped. It’s what you are. Things will get better, love. I promise.”

Draco rolled over to look at him. “How can you promise anything? You threaten to throw me out at every turn. I’m trying to understand, I’m trying to be submissive, but I’m going to make mistakes, I already know I’m going to make mistakes.” Hot, angry tears rolled down his cheeks.

Lupin gently urged him to scoot over. He crawled into bed with Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco pressed into his soft patchy jumper. “Perhaps I’ve been too hard on you. It was my way of protecting you. You need to learn the rules of your new life, and you need to learn them quickly.”

“I don’t want to learn them,” Draco whispered.

“Darling.” Lupin framed Draco’s face and kissed him softly. Draco gasped against his lips. “Being a werewolf isn’t all bad. Your pack can give you intense happiness, an intense feeling of belonging. You said you wanted to be loved, and your pack will love you.”

“What pack? You and Severus don’t accept me, not really.”

“Oh, darling.” Lupin kissed him again, deeper this time. Draco arched into the kiss, needing more. Lupin’s scent was intoxicating. “Of course we are your pack. I’ve known it since you got on your knees for me. Severus knew it from the beginning.”

Draco cried harder. He didn’t know why; he felt so empty inside, so lonely. He turned his stinging face away, and Lupin took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. “I miss my parents,” Draco admitted, ashamed. 

“I miss my parents, too.”

Draco blinked at him. “Your parents are dead?”

“Yes, and I lost them when I was around your age, too. I especially miss my mum.”

More tears. “Father made his choices … and they were awful. I know that now. But Mother … she was so strong, so brave. She deserved a better life, a better death.”

“Yes, she did.” Lupin turned Draco to him and wreathed his face in warm kisses. Draco moaned.

“Please, sir,” Draco said, arching again. 

“What do you want, love?”

Draco thought about it. He smelled Lupin’s arousal, and it made his mouth water. “I want to taste you,” he said, his eyes lowered. 

Lupin groaned. He shifted their positions so he was reclining with Draco hovering over him. Draco stared down at him, his heart pounding, his mouth terribly dry. “Do it,” Lupin said, his gaze heated. 

Hands shaking, Draco unbuttoned Lupin’s trousers and pulled them down to his thighs. Lupin was hard and straining against his underpants. Draco pressed his face to his clothed erection. He breathed deeply and moaned.

Lupin’s hands found his hair again. His touch was so gentle, so caring. Draco opened his mouth and tongued the outline of Lupin’s cock. Lupin’s groan rumbled in his chest.

Draco eased Lupin’s pants down and he sucked in a deep breath when he saw Lupin’s red, desperate cock. He stroked Lupin, his shaft so hot and silky. Draco licked up his shaft, tasting him. Lupin thrust, his hands tightening in Draco’s hair. 

“Yes,” Lupin growled. 

Draco licked his cockhead, over and over. He let Lupin’s precome linger on his tongue. Lupin tasted like home. 

“More.”

Closing his eyes, Draco sucked Lupin down. He expected memories of Greyback to overwhelm him, make him freeze, but all he thought about was how Lupin’s thighs were beginning to shake, how he was gasping and moaning, how his cock felt so damn _right_ in his mouth. 

Draco bobbed his head slowly, savouring the feel of Lupin. He cradled Lupin’s warm bollocks. Lupin growled again and thrust up, into Draco’s throat. Draco choked but remained in place. Lupin thrust again and again. Draco relaxed into Lupin’s hold and saliva escaped his lips in a gush. 

“Yes, darling,” Lupin said roughly, desperately. “Just like that. You’re such a good boy.”

Draco made a high, needy noise. It was hard to think; it was hard to do anything but enjoy all the sensations racing through him. 

Lupin was close, Draco could tell. His hips snapped against Draco’s mouth, bruising, chafing. His cock was so stiff in his mouth, so wet, and Draco did his best to suck and lick and not lose rhythm.

Snarling, Lupin stilled and came down Draco’s throat, his hands claw-like in his hair. He thrust again as his cock began to soften, going slower and slower. Draco swallowed and flicked his tongue against Lupin’s crown, not ready to stop tasting him. 

Lupin gently pushed him away. Draco sat up and touched his swollen, painful lips. “Wow,” Draco breathed. 

Lupin’s yellow eyes were lidded, his face flushed. He looked so damn relaxed and Draco smiled smugly. Lupin chuckled lowly. “You’re so beautiful,” Lupin murmured. 

“Thank you,” Draco said demurely, playing it up a bit. Lupin’s grin widened.

“Let’s go downstairs. I need a bigger bed.” Lupin stood and cast a _Patronus_. Draco shivered when he saw the enormous silvery wolf howl silently and dash through the wall. “Severus will meet us there.”

Lupin drew Draco from the cold attic. When they reached the lower level, he pressed Draco to the old wallpaper and kissed him deeply. Draco groaned, his hands tugging at Lupin’s jumper. Lupin knew how to snog; he knew exactly how to use his tongue and teeth to make Draco’s toes curl. 

They went into the bedroom and Severus was already there, standing like a shadow. Draco and Severus looked at each other, and Severus’ eyes were dark, so very dark. 

“Come here,” Severus murmured. Draco looked to Lupin for confirmation and Lupin nodded. Draco went into Severus’ arms. He buried his nose in Severus’ soft shirt; he wasn’t wearing robes and Draco could feel every inch of his lithe body. 

Severus kissed Draco softly, so softly. Draco expected him to take control, to bite and snarl like Lupin; but Severus’ head dipped back in invitation. _Oh_ , Draco thought, and wrapped his arm around Severus’ shoulders, urging him to submit. 

Draco took control of the kiss, and it became messy, needy, their teeth clashing. Severus whimpered and clutched Draco closer. Draco sensed Lupin close; he sensed him watching. 

Draco sucked Severus’ tongue into his mouth; he bit his lips hard, wanting to draw blood. Severus panted and thrust. He never thought he’d ever kiss his former professor like this, but now he couldn’t get enough. 

“Get on your knees for him, Severus,” Lupin said gently. 

Groaning, Severus dropped down in front of Draco. He looked at Lupin, and some heated confirmation passed between them. Severus tugged down Draco’s trousers and underpants as Lupin sat on the bed to watch them.

Draco gaped down at Severus. He went to bury his hands in his long black hair, but Lupin interrupted him with a growl.

“Don’t touch him, love,” Lupin said. “Look at me as he pleasures you.”

Draco forced his gaze to Lupin. He felt Severus’ warm mouth swallow down his cock and Draco shuddered violently. He was desperate to look down but he kept his eyes on Lupin. 

“You both look delicious,” Lupin said lowly. He removed his clothes and widened his legs on the bed. He stroked himself as he watched Severus choke himself on Draco’s cock. 

Draco struggled to remain standing. He couldn’t feel his legs; he couldn’t feel anything but Severus’ hot throat convulsing around him. 

“Are you going to come, love?” Lupin’s hand was a blur on himself. 

“Oh, Merlin, _yes_.” Draco threw his head back and exploded down Severus’ throat. He thrust helplessly, feeling utterly milked, feeling utterly out of control. His knees went weak and Severus caught him easily. 

“Perfect,” Severus murmured and kissed him with his dirty mouth. Draco felt so relaxed, so safe. He let Severus guide him onto the bed. Then Severus and Lupin were on him, kissing and sucking and caressing. They removed his clothes, whispering endearments; Lupin sucked and licked his neck as Severus kissed up Draco’s belly to his chest. 

“What do you want, love?” Lupin murmured in Draco’s ear.

“You; both of you,” Draco said. “I want to be taken.”

Severus and Lupin looked at each other again; they leaned over Draco to kiss heatedly. Lupin moved to kneel behind Draco on the bed and Severus, now starkers, moved to relax in front of Draco, his legs spread wide. 

Lupin parted Draco’s cheeks and he licked and sucked his arsehole. Draco had time to cry out before Severus stuffed his mouth with his cock. Severus was bigger than Lupin; Draco struggled to take him all the way down, his lips stretched painfully. 

Lupin growled and slurped; he penetrated Draco with his tongue. He was getting him so wet, so open, and all Draco could do was whimper around the throbbing cock in his mouth. He thought about nothing, absolutely nothing, and it was wonderful. 

“Now, love, now.” Lupin cast a lube spell and got into place. Then his blunt cockhead was pressing into Draco, stretching him, and Draco cried around Severus’ thrusting shaft. Lupin pushed all the way in; he paused for just a moment before pulling out and pushing back in.

Severus liked what he was seeing. He forced Draco down, his hands tugging on his hair; he thrust in time with Lupin. 

“You belong to us now,” Lupin said, panting. “And we belong to you.”

 _Yes_ , Draco thought. He pushed back on Lupin’s cock, needing more, needing everything. Lupin quickened his thrusts; he was being rough, so rough, and Draco wanted him to _ruin_ his arse. 

“You’re making me come,” Severus whispered in his deep voice. “You’re going to take my come, aren’t you? You’re going to take all of me.”

Draco moaned loudly but he was muffled. Severus thrust up into his throat, and stilled. Draco choked on his semen; it felt like a lot; it felt like too much. His head spun as Severus thrust and thrust. 

Lupin came too, deep in Draco’s arse. He hunched over him, grinding into him, as his cock throbbed and spurted so deep inside him. Lupin reached around and tugged him roughly; it took only a few strokes before Draco spilled over his working fist. 

Minutes disappeared for Draco. He barely knew himself. They helped him lay down comfortably on the bed, Lupin and Severus cradling him. Draco realised he was crying. Something like relief washed over him. 

“We got you,” Severus murmured, kissing his ear. “You are safe now.”

“Yes,” Draco said, trembling. “Please - tell me what happened to you.”

Severus hesitated; then he said, “It was during the war, when I was Headmaster. Greyback didn’t like something I had said during a meeting, and sicced his pack on me. I could take Greyback easily, but not his entire pack.”

“How awful,” Draco said, embracing Severus closer. “But you survived. You even managed to keep it a secret for the rest of the war.”

“Yes,” Severus said softly. “I had to … but after the war, Remus called me to him. The truth is I’ve never been so happy. What happened to me was a bloody nightmare, but many, many good things did come from it.”

Lupin tucked Draco’s hair behind his ear. “We love you, Draco.”

Draco smiled, his tears now drying. “I love you, too. Both of you.” He kissed Lupin, then Severus. They tasted and smelled like home.

*

Remus was happy. He now had his pack, his _complete_ pack. They were a family.

It was the night of the full moon, and his pack had transformed. Three wolves slept in the cellar, curled up together. Each wolf was a different colour: brown, black, and silver. The silver wolf, the youngest, was curled between the larger, older wolves. They were content.


End file.
